


Heaven Can Wait

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Heaven Can Wait

“What do you think heaven looks like?” asked Napoleon Solo as he watched his partner intently.

Illya was attempting to disarm an explosive device which had been fastened around Solo’s chest. The strapping was made of strong wiring, and there were no visible locks to pick. The first choice would have been to cut the retaining wires, but Illya had no means with which to do it. He’d looked around for some bolt cutters, or something similar, but nothing had been forthcoming. There was also the little tricky issue of the timer, which was steadily counting down, and which told him he only had four more minutes; leaving no time to search further.

“You are not dead yet, my friend,” he replied. “Besides, I am the wrong man to ask such a question.”

“Have you ever believed?”

“When I was a child,” Illya said, in a tone that was designed to let Napoleon know that he did not wish to discuss it. Unfortunately, and understandably given the situation, Solo had the next life on his mind.

“I wonder if there are gardens in Heaven,” the American went on. “I like the idea of spending eternity just watching things grow. I will need something to occupy me when the pleasures of the flesh are no longer an option.”

“Will you please be quiet, Napoleon, or we may soon be discovering which of us is correct.”

Illya had a problem which was very much Earth based, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to solve it. Whoever had made the bomb had, rather annoyingly, used wiring which was all brown, and that had been tangled. This made it difficult to decide on the correct one to cut, and the timer was already down one minute.

“We have a choice Napoleon,” he said, solemnly. “We can wait for the bomb to go off or, I can cut all the wires and hope we survive.”

“There is a third option, Tovarisch,” Solo replied, with equal solemnity. “You can get out of here.”

“Nyet.”

“I could make it an order.”

“I will cut all of the wires,” stated Illya, ignoring his partner completely.

Wasting no more time, he sliced through them all, and breathed a sigh of relief when the countdown stopped at twelve seconds. However, being the pessimist, he didn’t fully believe it was disarmed, so mentally counted off the rest of the time. When nothing happened, Illya allowed a small smile to cross his lips, albeit fleetingly.

Having more time to search, Illya finally found something to cut the wire strapping, and Napoleon was soon free. 

“Another close call, Illya,” Solo said, with relief. “Though I should reprimand you for ignoring your CEA.”

“You didn’t actually make it an order,” Kuryakin replied, with an infuriating grin.


End file.
